Generation 1 Timeline
Day 1-Part of Day 2 Due to the experimental nature of Twitch Plays Pokemon at the onset, and because of initial low viewer counts as people were "discovering" TPP, very little record exists on what occured during this time. That being said, a few major events are known to have taken place during what has been referred to as "Before Documentation": *Unknown: Selected ABBBBBBK(, Abby, as the starter. *Unknown: Abby evolves into Charmeleon. *Unknown: Brock is defeated. *Unknown: Bird Jesus is caught (originally known as PIDGEY) *Unknown: Moon Stone is obtained. *Unknown: Helix Fossil is obtained. Day 2 (Documentation begins) *08h: Mt. Moon is cleared. *11h 32m: Caught JLVWNNOOOO, Jay Leno, the Rattata. *14h 23m: Bird Jesus evolves into Pidgeotto. *16h 55m: Tossed Moon Stone *18h 56m: Defeated Misty *21h 33m: Saved Bill *23h 00m: Caught Digrat (originally known as RATTATA). Day 3 Day 3 was mixed with ups and downs in terms of progress. While major characters were added, such as The Keeper and Dux, and Blue was defeated on S.S. Anne, players found themselves stuck at several trees that need to be cut for progress in the game. Successfully teaching Dux the Cut HM and getting him to cut these trees proved to be a great challenge for players. Luck turned in Lt. Surge's gym however, when the dreaded Trash Can Puzzle was solved with ease. Soon Surge was defeated and Red found himself with this third badge. Major Events: The Tree, Soft Reset Day 4 Day 4 could be called "Obstacle Day", as two major obstacles took up most of the day for the stream. Both the infamous Gen 1 ledge, also known as "The Ledge", and the Rock Tunnel, which had to be blindly cleared without any Pokemon with the ability Flash, took up large portions of the day. However, due to his exploits in carrying the party (often with only the move "Struggle", the default move when PP is out) through the Rock Tunnel, Bird Jesus began to cement himself as the messiah figure he would eventually be recognized as. The day ended on a triumphant note, as Red made it to Erika's Gym. Major Events: The Ledge, Rock Tunnel Day 5 One of the most infamous days in Twitch Plays Pokemon history, day 5 began with a great win over Erika in which Bird Jesus shined, but things quickly took a downward turn for the community. First, while much of the community wished to keep a slot open in the part to eventually fill with Lapras for their surfing needs, Eevee was still obtained by Red. Players then opted to purchase a Water Stone to make a Vaporeon, but instead spent all of Red's money on 3 PokeDolls and a Fire Stone. Soon Eevee became a Flareon, and in the shuffle to try to reorganize the party in wake of this incident, two of the stream's most beloved Pokemon at this point were accidentaly released: Abby and Jay Leno. Utterly shocked, the community decided to press on into the Team Rocket HQ, only to find themselves fustratingly and hopelessly caught in the maze of spinning tiles. Even when progress was made, Digrat was accidentally ordered to use Dig from the START menu, taking Red back outside of the maze, negating any progress. As Day 5 drew to a close, the community began to seriously question if they were permanately stuck, and if this was the end of TPP. Major Events: Evolution of Eevee, Release of Abby and Jay Leno, Team Rocket HQ Day 6 As day 6 progressed with no end in sight for getting through the Team Rocket Headquarters, and Dig Rat earning some anger from community members for repeatedly digging Red back to the start of the maze, The Streamer soon took action to aid players by introducing Democracy mode completed under this mode now noted by '(D)'. Although many players did not like the change in the input system, progress began to be made, as the Lift Key was aquired and eventually Giovanni was reached. A new voting system for Anarchy and Democracy modes was introduced, marking the beginning of the major political schism of Gen 1. As word spread via news outlets concerning the crazy antics of TPP, soon new viewer-count highs were reached. The day ended with a loss to Giovanni. Major Events: Team Rocket HQ (continued), Release of Flareon Day 7 Finally, after a full day-plus worth of play, a decisive victory by Bird Jesus and Dux sent Giovanni on his way and the Silph Scope was finally at hand! Well, until Digrat decided to Dig once again. Still, just a few hours later players were able to direct Red back to the Silph Scope and obtained it under Democracy mode. Meanwhile, the stream hit its all-time record for number of simultaneous players/viewers, breaking over 121 thousand. Red made his way to the Fighting Dojo, and players were excited for the potential of their new Hitmonlee, but he (along with X-Wing) were released not even forty minutes later. The day ended with Red entering the Pokemon Tower and catching Rick Gastly. Major Events: Team Rocket HQ (continued), Pokemon Tower Day 8 Known as "Ghost Hell", day 8 was full of antics in the Pokemon Tower. Players were having difficulty making progress as many of the Pokemon in the party did not have any moves that affected Ghost-types, but soon Digrat came to the rescue with Dig. This time Digrat used the move in battles, and it was very effective against the onslaught of dead Pokemon being faced, and the Raticate began to earn a lot of favor in the community. FInally, after several hours, Marowack's ghost was defeated, Mr. Fuji was saved, and Red came in possession of the Pokeflute. Major Events: Pokemon Tower Day 9 After waking Snorlax, a short battle ensued before Red decided to run from combat. Still, on the journey to Fuchsia City, good progress was made on leveling team members, as Cabbage evolved and Bird Jesus became the first Pokemon on Red's roster to reach level 50. After a quick trip into the Safari Zone, the team was able to beat Koga before turning their sights back onto the Safari Zone. It didn't take long for players to realize the danger inherent in trying to tackly the zone, as the step count was still active (despite previous rumours that it had been deactivated), and Red had limited funds. This marked the most extensive use of Democracy mode to date, as players worked together via voting on commands to carefully make their way to the hidden house in the back of the zone to obtain Surf. While in the Safari Zone a total of thirteen Pokemon were caught, including fan-favorites and hall of famers The Fonz and ATV. After obtaining Surf and a bit of PC antics (no releases this time), Red made his way to defeat Blue before adding another legend of Gen 1 to his team, Air Jordan. Major Events: Safari Zone, Silph Company HQ Day 11 Major Events: Capture of Zapdos, Bloody Sunday *7h 49m: Zapdos captured in Anarchy. Category:Generation 1 Category:Timelines